Hermanos Black
by Aihara Irie
Summary: ¿Qué sintió Sirius cuándo Regulus desapareció? ¿ Por qué Regulus dejó de ser un mortifago? Historia de two-shots.
1. El dolor de Sirius

Sirius Black enterró sus manos en el cabello, ocultando su rostro.

Había tenido noticias de su familia. Una familia que habia renegado de él y a la cual Sirius también había dado la espalda. Él había sido, desde el principio, la oveja negra de los Black. Nunca le había importado, es más, se había enorgullecido de aquel apelativo. Detestaba todas las ideas que habían intentado inculcarle desde su más tierna infancia, se burlaba con desdén de su supuesta realeza de sangre y no podía oir la palabra « sangre sucia»

Su hermano, Regulus Acturus Black había desaparecido y le daban por muerto. Nunca se había llevado bien con su hermano menor, desde pequeños habían sido como el día y la noche. Regulus había sido callado, obediente y el ojito derecho de Walburga Black, nunca la había dado problemas y si muchos motivos para presumir de su hijo menor, por el contrario Sirius era descarado, arrogante y no dudaba en poner en entredicho las creencias de sus progenitores. Con aseduidad tenía una sonrisa burlona pintada en su apuesto rostro que su madre aborrecía y sus ojos grises refulgian con frialdad, o con fuego, dependiendo del momento.

Con tan solo 16 años Regulus había seguido los pasos de su prima, por aquel entonces, ya Bellatrix Lestrange, casada con Rodolphus Lestrange solo por conveniencia y no por amor. Otra tradición familiar-pensó con acidez- su hermano se había unido a los seguidores del señor tenebroso, llamados mortifagos, sin duda había sido una gran alegria para su madre, que muy probablemente habría celebrado una gran fiesta a la cual él no había sido invitado y a la que, obviamente, tampoco habría asistido.

Regulus Acturus Black había muerto con tan solo 18 años. Probablemente se había arrepentido y sus propios compañeros habían acabado con su vida, tal vez la magnitud de la guerra había sido demasiado peso para para sus jovenes hombros. Tal vez había intentado huir de aquel horror.  
Solo tal vez se habría dado cuenta de su error y había querido rectificar acarreandole grandes consecuencias. El mago pagó con su propia vida.

Sirius apretó los puños.  
Si, era cierto que no se llevaba bien con él, que prácticamente le había ignorado durante los años que habían coincidido en Hogwarts, que había llegado casi a despreciarle. También era cierto que el lugar de verdadero hermano lo había ocupado su mejor amigo y compañero desde el primer día de clase, James Potter, con el que había conocido que era tener una familia de verdad, calida, acogedora y que le aceptara con sus virtudes, defectos y errores.

Pero también era verdad que Regulus era de su sangre...y había concebido la esperanza de que no eligiera el camino equivocado, de que no siguiera los pasos de la ancestral y noble casa de los Black y de que si lo hacía - como así pasó- Fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para rectificar sus errores y mantenerse con vida. De recurrir a él si era necesario, porque en el fondo, aunque se llevaban mal y eran contrarios, eran hermanos y en algún recondito lugar de su memoria conservaba unos pocos buenos momentos que habían compartido juntos. Pocos, pero suficientes como para no darle la espalda...si él hubiera confiando en Sirius.

Pero no lo hizo. Y ahora estaba muerto. No volvería a verle.  
Sabía que Walburga se moriría de pena por aquella perdida. Pero en su mano no estaba aliviar el dolor de lo que él nunca había considerado como una madre. Porque ella, en realidad, nunca había ejercido como tal con su primogenito. Solo había obtenido ira, rencor,odio y desprecio por su parte. Y aunque Sirius quisiera consolarla, ella nunca le aceptaría.

Si, sin lugar a dudas Sirius Black se sentía orgulloso de ser el traidor de la familia, de haber macillado el noble apellido de los Black. De ser, resumiendo, diferente a ellos.

Pero en aquellos momentos, no podía parar de pensar en su hermano y en lo que podría haber llegado a ser si no le hubieran envenenado con aquellas ideas odiosas. Regulus las aceptó desde pequeño sin cuestionar nada más. Sin ni siquiera pararse a pensar si eran correctas o no. Siempre había sentido adoración por su prima Bellatrix, mientras que Sirius lo había sentido por su otra prima marginada, Andromeda Tonks.

Pobre Regulus,tan inteligente en algunas cosas y tan tonto en otras...-pensó con amargura

En aquellos instantes Sirius sintió algo que había experimentado muchas veces, y en muchas ocasiones diferentes. Pero sobre todo en sus años de encierro en su habitación de Grindmund place donde tan solo y encerrado se sentía.

Todo eso fue diluyendose cuando ingresó en Hogwarts, conoció a James y al resto de merodeadores y fue seleccionado Gryffindor, y terminó por desaparecer cuando se escapó de casa y se fue a vivir con los Potter, sintiendo la libertad más absoluta.

Pero ese dolor era diferente. Era el dolor por una perdida, aunque realmente nunca había tenido a Regulus. Era el dolor de la impotencia por no haber podido hacer nada.

Una solitaria lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Sirius, y en aquel instante James entró en la habitación, como impulsado por un iman que hacía que corriera al lado de su amigo, acudiendo a la llamada silenciosa que Sirius no había emitido. Demostrando la empatia que ambos compartian y que tan especial hacía su amistad.

Se limitó a abrazarle. Las palabras entre ellos sobraban. Bastaba con las miradas y a veces con mucho menos que eso.  
James sabía exactamente como se sentía su ía con él su sufrimiento y su carga. Así había sido desde el principio y así sería siempre.

Sirius se sintió mejor. Sonrió a su amigo, a su hermano, que siempre había permanecido a su lado.

No sabía la verdad de lo que le había sucedido a Regulus. Pero si lo hubiera sabido, Sirius Black se habría sentido orgulloso.


	2. Reencuentro entre hermanos

Regulus Acturus Black llevaba mucho tiempo esperando ese momento. Largos años que hubiera preferido que fueran aún más. Porque eso hubiera querido decir que Sirius Orion Black, su hermano, seguía con vida.

Pero había atravesado el velo y abandonado el mundo de los vivos para reunirse con los muertos.

James Potter había ido a recibirle. No podría haber sido otro nada más que é fin y al cabo, no eran hermanos de sangre, pero si lo eran de elección.

Estaba ansioso por reencontrarse con Sirius y rebelarle, al fin, la verdad de su propia muerte.

Cuando Regulus descubrió el secreto de Lord Voldemort ya había decidido que era suficiente. Estaba dispuesto a abandonar a su señor, a sus compañeros y a su propia familia.  
No podía soportar más pertenecer a ese bando.

Desde pequeño Regulus había estado de acuerdo con las ideas que le habían inculcado los Black, estaba tan seguro de que seguir al señor tenebroso era lo mejor para el mundo y la magia que lo hizo con presteza y diligencia. Su madre estaba orgullosa y él era feliz.

Pero la felicidad duró poco. Como era joven, no solía participar en las torturas y asesinatos de sus compañeros. Se limitaba a mirar y aprender. Sobre todo aprender, según su prima Bellatrix. A pesar de eso, pronto le encontraron utilidad a una de sus virtudes. Regulus era un excelente observador, y aunque era un poco frio en sus relaciones, con esa habilidad pudo descubrir a jovenes magos que estaban dispuestos a unirse a Voldemort y sus mortifagos.

Bellatrix estaba encantada y él cada día más horrorizado con lo que estaba pasando.  
Se dio cuenta que sus ideas sobre esa guerra y sus objetivos estaban idealizadas por si mismo, siempre pensó que debían enseñar a los muggles y sangres sucias quien mandaba en aquella sociedad.  
La idea de poder le había seducido.

Pero nunca imaginó que se llegara a aquel grado de deshumanización.

Las maldiciones imperdonables estaban a la ordel del día y varias veces a la semana (había veces que todos los días) se «adquirian» muggles solo para divertirse mientras les torturaban.  
También había enfrentamientos entre magos de ambos bandos, derramandose sangre pura tan antigua y noble como la de los Black.  
Y luego estaban los hijos de muggles. Regulus los había visto defenderse tan ferozmente y con tanta fuerza magica, que al fin, comenzó a cuestionarse las ideas que había visto con buenos ojos desde que era un bebe.

Pero el colmo fue, cuando le obligaron a participar en una sesión de tortura con sus 18 años recien cumplidos.  
La desdichada se llamaba Helen Webber y era una sangre sucia. Tenía tan solo 17 años y Regulus recordaba haberla visto alguna vez en Hogwarts. Tenía el cabello liso y castaño, mientras que sus ojos, del color del cielo miraban con miedo a su alrededor.

Fue aterrador tener que soportar sus gritos.

A partir de aquel momento, todas sus ideas acabaron por desplomarse. Regulus lo pensó durante semanas y decidió actuar, de una vez por todas, con valor.

Mientras guardaba sus pertenencias la única persona que acudia a su mente era Sirius. En el fondo y aunque no había querido admitirlo siempre le había admirado. Regulus nunca fue capaz de tener ni la fuerza, ni el coraje, ni la determinación de su hermano. Siempre tuvo un absoluto desdén por las normas. Y fue leal hasta el final. Por eso le colocaron en Gryffindor...

Recordó las últimas palabras que le había dirigido su hermano, acababa de entrar a formar parte de los mortifagos y Sirius-¿Cómo diablos se había enterado?-fue a verle. Iba completamente solo, sin termor a que le pasara algo.

-Aún estás a tiempo de rectificar-le dijo  
- No tengo nada que rectificar-respondió Regulus con frialdad  
- Solo tienes 16 años...no tienes ni idea de donde te estás metiendo  
- No quiero tus consejos, nunca has ejercido de hermano mayor y no necesito que lo hagas ahora  
- Ah, se me olvidaba que tienes a nuestra querida madre y a la prima Bella para orientar tu vida-dijo burlandose de él  
- Largate de aqui Sirius  
-¿ Y si no qué? ¿ me vas a matar?-preguntó con desdén

No. Regulus en aquel momento despreciaba a Sirius, pero no podría matarle.

- Vete. Tu y yo somos enemigos-le dijo con testarudez y rabia contenida  
- Bien. Pero recuerda esto, vas a arrepentirte de lo que estás haciendo, y espero que no sea demasiado tarde. Aunque tal vez ya lo sea.

En esas estaba cuando apareció Kreacher y le contó lo que Voldemort había hecho y como le había usado.

Entonces tomó una decisión y la llevó a cabo.  
Traicionó todo en lo que había creido. Y en todo momento pensó en Sirius.

Había llegado el día en el que se enteraria de la verdad.

Y entonces le vio llegar, acompañado por James y Lily Potter, había recuperado su aspecto a los 20 años y sonreia con jovialidad. Los tres charlaban animadamente, disfrutando del reencuentro tan esperado.

Pero ahora era el turno de Regulus.

Lily señaló en su dirección y Sirius alzó la vista, vislumbrandole por primera vez. Se le ensombreció el rostro, sin embargo James le palmeó la espalda y le instó a que se acercara.

Así lo hizo Sirius y cuando le tuvo en frente Regulus no supo como reaccionar.

- Me han dicho que tienes algo que contarme-fue el primero en hablar, con brusquedad y sin rastro de cariño en su voz  
- Así es-asintió  
-¿ Y bien?-su hermano no era un techado de paciencia precisamente  
- Me equivoqué. Tenías razón en todo lo que me dijiste.

A Sirius eso le pilló desprevenido y una mueca de sorpresa se dibujó durante unos instantes en su rostro. Después desapareció.

-¿ Por eso te mataron? ¿ Intentaste abandonar a Voldemort?  
- Algo asi-respondió  
-¿ Algo así? ¿ A qué te refieres con eso?- Sirius se impacientaba cada vez más

Regulus suspiró. No le estaba resultando fácil tratar con Sirius. Nunca había sido fácil, pero teniendo en cuenta que llevaba desde los 16 años sin hablar con él...

-Podrías ser un poco más amable-le espetó  
- Y tu un poco más claro, aún no entiendo este interés tan repentino por hablar conmigo, si mamá esta por aqui la darás un disgusto-terminó de decir la frase con aspecto burlón y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos  
- Deja a madre en paz ¿ Quieres?  
- Entonces ve al grano de una vez

Regulus inspiró y espiró varias veces. Había empezado a olvidar lo insoportable que podía llegar a ser su hermano...

- Si no vas a decirme nada, me largo-dijo con brusquedad

Entonces el mago habló, le contó todo lo que había sentido durante esos años con los mortifagos, todo lo que había vivido y visto, el horror que había experimentado, lo arrepentido que había estado y la culpabilidad que aún sentía. También le contó lo de los horrocrux.

Sirius escuchó atentamente y sin perder detalle de lo que decía su hermano menor, cuando terminó Regulus parecía abatido.  
Permanecieron en silencio y con semblante serio durante unos instantes que se hicieron eternos.  
Fue Sirius quien rompió el silencio.

- Al final hiciste lo correcto-declaró-tarde, pero lo hiciste  
-Yo...lo siento tanto, ¿ Podrás perdonarme? Tu me avisaste y yo no te escuché, fui un necio  
- Si...fuiste un necio rematado, pero al final actuaste como un sabio de 18 años, porque, me imagino que sabes lo que dicen, rectificar es de sabios, y tu al menos, te diste cuenta.-dijo con una media sonrisa  
-¿ Crees que tu y yo...podremos llevarnos bien? ¿ Podrás considerarme como tu hermano? No pretendo quitarle el lugar a James, sé que tu y él sois inseparables y...-Sirius le interrumpió  
- Vuelves a tener razón, nadie puede ocupar el lugar de James porque él es mi familia. Pero tu también. Hay lugar para los dos.  
-¿ En serio?

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

- Estoy orgulloso de ti-dijo pasandole los brazos por los hombros

Y entonces Regulus sonrió al oir las palabras que tantos años había esperado.

Anduvieron hasta donde los esperaban James y Lily, ambos cogidos de la mano y con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Se integraron en el grupo y siguieron caminando.

Al fin, después de tantos años Sirius Orion Black se sentía orgulloso de Regulus Acturus Black.  
Y no solo eso.  
Por fin eran hermanos.


End file.
